


and they were roommates

by carsinoska



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsinoska/pseuds/carsinoska
Summary: Kuro finds Shu sleeping in his bed and tries to move him back to Shu's own bed. But a sleepy Shu drags him into bed and they cuddle. That's it.Set in !!.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kiryuu Kurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	and they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Shu, Kuro, Mao, and Izumi are ES dorm roommates!! It's a big win for kuroshu, guys... provided, of course, that they use them sometimes.... well Shu mentioned the dorms in Wataru's idol story so yeah he knows about them...
> 
> 2020/09/05: Ahem given what happens in the Neverland event... well, maybe Shu will use the dorms in autumn.

Kuro had the itch to sew something for the past few days. But Akatsuki’s schedule was fully booked for the next month, and he didn’t have the time to take on a formal commission. 

“Man… At times like these, I kinda miss high school,” Kuro said to himself.

He was on his way to the ES dorms, ready to crash into bed after a long practice session, just for a little nap. Though it was mid-afternoon, Kuro knew it was going to be empty. Sena and Itsuki were overseas, and Isara was sure to be slaving over student council duties. It was pretty great, actually, having only one regular roommate. Most of the other dorm arrangements had four people as well, but most weren’t so lucky to have two people regularly abroad.

...Or at least that was what he thought.

Apparently there was someone on his bed?

“The hell is someone doin’ in here…” 

Upon closer inspection, Kuro found that it was in fact Shu sleeping on his bed.

“Itsuki? I didn’t know you came back.”

No response, of course. Might as well take a shower before trying to deal with Itsuki, he figured. But even after that, Shu was still an unmoving heap buried under his covers.

“Ain’t ya sleeping a bit too peacefully? This is my bed, y’know.” Kuro sighed and shook Shu’s shoulder lightly. “C’mon Itsuki. I’ll carry you if I have to.”

“Mm?” Shu rubbed his eyes and looked up blearily. “Ryuukun…? ...Welcome back.”

“Yep, it’s me, sleepyhead. Er, I don’t think you want me using your bed right? So can you get up for a sec?”

Shu shook his head. “I’ll get up in a few minutes… Let me rest my eyes for a moment…”

“It’s fine. Here, I’ll move you,” Kuro said. He bent down to pick him up, only for Shu to grab onto his arm. “Woah there, what are you doin-”

Kuro landed on the bed and miraculously managed not to crush Shu like a bug.

“Are you tired too, Ryuukun? Fufu, you always need me to take care of you,” Shu said, wrapping his arms around Kuro.

The hell is this, he wondered, Itsuki’s out of his mind today. This was the first time he saw him come back from France, and he almost seemed like another person. Kuro probably would have thought that too, if he didn’t already know how clingy Shu was as a kid.

Kuro tried to gently break out of Shu’s hold, but he was held in an iron grip. Kuro had heard rumours of Shu’s arm strength, but he would’ve never guessed with those stick arms of his. He probably could have wrestled his way from Shu’s arms if he really wanted to, but then things could get a little violent. He didn’t want to hurt Shu if he could help it.

“Hey Itsuki, you know Isara’s gonna see us like this later?”

Shu mumbled some nonsense, then proceeded to snuggle his face into Kuro’s arm.

“Right… Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Kuro wasn’t exactly uncomfortable sleeping next to Shu. Actually, all the sleepovers at the Kiryu house had ended up like that, since Shu was used to sleeping with his stuffed animals. 

“Haha, you never change, Icchan.”

“What are you talking about, Ryuukun… Go to sleep.”

Not long after, Shu’s breathing evened out. Kuro couldn’t help but smile at his peaceful sleeping face.

If Shu didn’t freak out when he woke up, then maybe they could take some time to catch up. Kuro was a little worried about him living overseas on his own, after all. Tucking away some of Shu’s stray hairs behind his ear, he whispered, “Sleep tight, Icchan.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then later they make clothes together too :)
> 
> You can find me [@morteoro](https://twitter.com/morteoro)! Thanks for reading!


End file.
